Wreckers Ascending Rewrite
by Victorsmyname
Summary: Takes place after the TFP Predacon Rising. A new team of Wreckers is formed. Join them as they travel the galaxy to fight impossible enemies, tie loose ends, and go on incredible adventures. WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS SCENES OF PURE AWESOMENESS. Can you handle it? Rewrite from original version, enjoy :).
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a Rewrite of my first fanfic Wreckers Ascending (as you probably guessed from the title). It will be similar to the original except the writing style will be changed and some tweaks to the story and dialogue will be made. Please enjoy and NO FLAMES PLEASE, criticism is okay but just talking about how bad my story is isn't. Enjoy :)!**

"It's already been 3 months since Prime sacrificed himself so that Cybertron can support life" complained Wheeljack "and I'm already bored".

"Could be worse," said a larger red mech with a scope on his left shoulder."you could be wandering around space aimlessly like you did before".

"Heh, I forgot how annoyingly accurate you can be Percepter". Perceptor grinned with amusement.

"Still, although the war's over, there are still some loose ends out there that need to be tied up" said Wheeljack.

Percepter looked at Wheeljack with a confused look "Loose ends? Like what?".

"Well I heard that some cons decide to enslave an ENTIRE alien race for their own enjoyment" said Wheeljack.

"If that's even true, why hasn't our new government taken care of the problem? It seems quite logical to save an alien race like you did with the humans," said an even more confused Percepter.

"Logic ain't got anything to do with it. Our new government just doesn't have the muscle to do the dirty work that needs to get done! That's why us Wreckers were needed, cause we weren't afraid to get our hands dirty and 'cause we knew how to handle our business!" Said Wheeljack.

"Yeah, I do miss the old days. However, the Wreckers are no longer a team. We disbanded years ago when Cybertron was lost," said Percepter.

Wheeljack thought for a moment then his optics lit up. "What if we form a new team of Wreckers!" said Wheeljack.

Percepter was stunned by his statement, but nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled, we should form a new team of Wreckers".

"Yeah and I already know who our first recruit will be" said Wheeljack with a smile.

(...)

"You want to do what!" shouted Bulkhead, who was bit surprised.

Wheeljack sighed "We want to start a new team of Wreckers and I want you to join".

"But Jackie, you know I'm head of all construction on Cybertron, plus if I leave, Scrapper will take over and I don't really trust those Contructicons" complained Bulkhead.

Wheeljack was beginning to lose his patience and Percepter noticed. "We need Autobots like you Bulkhead, Autobots with your experience and skill" said Percepter.

"Plus, it just won't be the same without you Bulk" added Wheeljack. Bulkhead's face began to soften. "Look, I have a job here that is really important, something I can't just leave behind. But, I can get you the resources and equipment you will need" said Bulkhead.

"Thanks Bulk. But if you ever change your mind, we'll gladly welcome you in" said a now grateful Wheeljack. "Whose next?" asked Percepter, as they both walked from the construction site Bulkhead worked in. "Next we go looking for a new leader" answered Wheeljack. "Maybe we should give Ultra Magnus a second chance. After all, if it does not workout we can always go for Springer" said Percepter. "Fine" said Wheeljack, though he didn't like the idea of giving Ultra Magnus another chance to ruin the Wreckers.

Wheeljack and Percepter transform into their alt modes. Wheeljack still has his earth mode, while Percepter turns into a Cybertronian tank. They make their way to the newly rebuilt Iacon, now serving as Cybertron's capital city. Inside Iacon, the two Wreckers head to a secure building, where the High senate are located. Two Titan class guards stand at the entrance.

"Halt, state your names and you reason for coming here" says one of the Titans.

"My name is Percepter and this is my friend Wheeljack. We have come to speak with Ultra Magnus," States Percepter.

"Fine, but will have to go through the security scanners before you go in" the other Titan.

"Is this really necessary?" Groaned Wheeljack as he went through the scanners.

"Absolutely, unless you want an escort." said the Titan smugly.

After finally getting through the security, Wheeljack and Percepter enter into the building and begin to search for Ultra Magnus. They end up instead finding Smokescreen.

"Wheeljack? Percepter? What are you guys doing here ?" asked Smokescreen.

"We're here to talk to Ultra Magnus, have you seen him?" asks Percepter.

"Yeah, I just saw him, he's 3 hallways away from here" answers Smokescreen.

"What are you doing here Smokescreen? I had no idea you were into politics," said Wheeljack.

"I'm not, I decided to follow Optimus Prime's footsteps and become a data clerk. It's a lot cooler than it sounds," says Smokescreen.

"Not sure following a military commanders footsteps would be becoming a data clerk but whatever." said Wheeljack.

"Anyway, I gotta go, see you around" said Smokescreen in a hurry.

Wheeljack and Percepter meet Ultra Magnus a few minutes later.

"…and that's why we want to form a new wreckers team" finished Wheeljack.

"And you want ME to lead the? YOU of all bots, Wheeljack, want ME to lead you?" asked Ultra Magnus in astondment.

"Hey, it was Percepter's idea, not mine." said Wheeljack.

"So will you join us once more Ultra Magnus?" Asked Percepter.

Ultra Magnus looked at both of them then said " I have duties here in the High senate. Moreover, it would be impossible to maintain my job here and lead the Wreckers. So no, I can't lead you".

" Pfft, I knew this would be pointless. Come on Perceptor, We're out of here." Said Wheeljack as he starts to walk away. Ultra Magnus didn't say anything. Perceptor follows Wheeljack, but not before looking at Ultra Magnus with a hint of disappointment in his optics.

(...)

All of the other bots the were chosen to join accepted. Those members besides Wheeljack and Percepter are Kup, Whirl, Warpath, Scoop, Blaster, Powerglide, and Springer as the new leader. Bulkhead, although no longer a member, provided the Wreckers with a ship and weapons.

"So, where do go now?" asked Percepter.

"Earth, we one more member we need to pick up," said Wheeljack with one of his famous smirks.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry its not much, this and the next chapter are just rewrites but the third one is a brand new chapter :). I'd love to know what you guys think of my story so far, so review! Please :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Thank you to those who wrote a review and favorited/followed this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Adjustments

The Wrecker's ship gets near earth. "Why are we going here?" asked Scoop.

"Because apparently, we have another wrecker that needs to be brought here" answered Springer.

"Who exactly is this so-called 'wrecker'? I hope it's not Ratchet" said Whirl.

"You'll see once we get to the surface so calm down" said Wheeljack

 _Unit E_

"Ratchet!" shouted Agent Fouler as he entered the hanger used as Ratchet's sort of home away from Cybertron. "You expecting any guests from out of town? Cause a space ship just entered earth's atmosphere!".

"Can you pinpoint where it will possible land?" asked Ratchet as he went to the computer console where Raf was stationed.

"Already on it!" said Raf as he began typing commands into his laptop which was connected to the main computer.

Raf made a confused face. "That's strange, the scanners say that the ship is directly over us" said Raf.

Agent Fouler looked outside a window. "Maybe that's because it is!" He said only a few seconds later.

Everyone ran outside to see a now landed ship. The door of the ship suddenly opens and a red figure steps out into the open.

"So this is earth, Kind of smells" said Powerglide.

The rest of the Wreckers step out. Agent Fouler lets out a sigh of relief after seeing Wheeljack among the Wreckers then takes out a communicator and says "Everyone stand down, they're Autobots".

"What's up doc? You miss me" said Wheeljack to which Ratchet rolls his eyes at.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back on Cybertron doing, whatever?" asks Ratchet.

"Yeah, but we decided to make a pit stop here" answers Springer.

"Then why didn't you use the space bridge to get to our location?" asked Raf.

The Wreckers look at each other with confused and embarrassed faces. "Yeah, why didn't we use the space bridge?" asks Warpath.

"Doesn't matter now, where already here" said Wheeljack.

"Speaking of which, why are you here?" asked Agent Fouler.

"Why, to pick up our newest member of course" said Percepter with a matter-of-fact face.

"Who?" asked Raf, adjusting the glasses on his face.

" Miko" answered Wheeljack with a smirk.

"MIKO!" shouted Ratchet, Agent Fouler, and Raf together.

"What! I didn't do it!" said Miko who ran out as soon as she heard her name shouted. "Wow! When did you guys get here?" asked Miko.

After explaining the situation to Miko, Wheeljack asks "So, you in?".

"Dude, you didn't even have to ask" said Miko, already heading to the Wrecker's ship. After saying goodbye to Ratchet and the others, the Wreckers, with Miko, left earth.

"You mean to tell me, we came all the way from Cybertron to pick up a weak human?" asked Whirl.

"Hey Cyclops! I'm right here you know!" shouted Miko.

"Give the kid a break Whirl. There may be more to her than meets the eye" said Kup.

Whirl groaned and rolled his optic. "Has anyone ever told you how cliché that line is?".

"That's enough Whirl. Go check on the engine with Perceptor." said Springer.

Whirl walks away mumbling about wanting to shoot something. Miko stuck her tongue at him while Whirl was leaving. The girl turned back towards Springer.

"Hey! How am gonna breath out in space?" asked Miko.

"I have developed something I like to call, the Oxygen pill. Just one of these small pills will give you enough oxygen for two earth hours." said Percepter handing Miko a pack of them. Miko gladly took them and grinned.

"Awesome! So, what are all of your names?" Asked Miko.

"My name's Springer. This is Kup, Warpath, Scoop, Whirl, Powerglide, Blaster, and you've already met Percepter and Wheeljack" said the green Autobot.

"Glad to have you aboard Miko" said Scoop cheerfully.

"Oh! Almost forgot to mention, I brought along something just for you kid" said Wheeljack. Just then, Wheeljack goes into a room and comes out with a disk in his hand. He set it down on the floor right in front of Miko.

"Is that the Apex Armor?" asked Miko in astonishment.

"You bet kid, put it on, you've earned it" says Wheeljack with a proud smile. Miko steps on the silver disk that was about two times her length. Suddenly the disk incases itself on Miko and expands to form a silver armor around her body, increasing Miko's size and strength.

"Alright! Now I can scrap cons like a real wrecker" said Miko with much vigor as she both fist a gainer each other.

 _Meanwhile on a small remote Planet_

"That's it! Work faster you lazy organics!" shouts a purple and lack Decepticon as he whips a grayish alien, that was about his size.

"But please! You cannot do this! We have rights according to the intergalactic- Aah!" one of the Aliens is cut short by a photo blast that nearly hits him. The shock of the blast knocks the alien out cold. The other aliens and the Decepticon look to the one who fired the blast.

"Does anyone else have a problem with the way I run this pathetic planet?" Says a large green and orange bot with a face that looked like the face of a skull.

"L-lord Bludgeon, I had no idea you were coming" said the other Decepticon, wisely afraid for his life.

"Its fine, I was just passing through. But don't ever let one of these insignificant slaves talk to you like that, is that understood?" Asked Bludgeon as he growled in the smaller con's face. The frightened Decepticon nodded quickly. Bludgeon nods and walks away.

Bludgeon eventually makes it to his fortress. The fortress looked more like a giant dagger that hand stabbed itself into the planet. As he passes by a group of decepticons inside, they immediately stop what they are doing to salute. Bludgeon simply smirks and keeps walking towards his throne room. As he sits on his throne, a red and black decepticon with an odd cone head walks in.

"Ramjet, report" commands Bludgeon.

"Everything is going quite well, sir. All slave outposts are working properly and a recent rebellion has be crushed by yours truly," Bludgeon rolls his optics as Ramjet continues " … and our energon mines have successfully drawn enough energon to last another stellar cycle" Ramjet concludes.

"Excellent work! Send a squad to attack another energon mine in Pacian asteroid belt. After all, you can never have too much energon" said Bludgeon with a small chuckle to himself.

"Were lucky that we came to this planet before anyone else can, especially those stinking Autobots" said a smaller blue decepticon.

"I do not believe in luck Rumble, only destiny, and it was my destiny to conquer this planet" says Bludgeon.

"Sounds the same to me" mutters Rumble.

"What was that Rumble?" said Bludgeon in a threatening tone.

"N-Nothin' boss" said Rumble who looked terrified.

"That's what I thought" said Bludgeon who smirks with amusement.

 _Back on the Wrecker's Ship_

" You know what? I think we should BAM! totally KAPOW! name this ship already" said Warpath.

"I know! How about: Last Thing You See Before Getting Scrapped" says Whirl.

"Bit of a mouthful buddy, how about: Painful Tunes" says Blaster.

"I have the perfect name, the Xantium" said Springer.

"I like it! Sounds futuristic, sort of." said Miko.

"I guess it's cool. Though it could use a bit more ZANG! in it" said Warpath.

"Springer! We just picked up a distress signal coming from the Pacian asteroid mine" said Percepter.

"Well then , set the coordinates to that location" said Springer. The Wreckers each take their places to fly the Xantium. Miko sits in a custom made seat small enough for her to fit in.

 _The Xantium arrives at the asteroid mines_

"Alright, were going to divide into two teams to cover this area. Kup, Whirl, Powerglide and I will go into this section to look for those who sent the message. Wheeljack, Miko, Scoop and Percepter, you will search in that section. Blaster, you will stay on the Xandium and maintain communications between both teams" commanded Springer once reached the asteroid belt. Everyone went to where they were assigned.

"Alright!" said Miko enthusiastically as she went with her team. As Springer's team was about to head into their section, a group of decepticons start to attack them.

"Autobots surrender and you will be granted a swift and painless demise!" said one of the decepticons.

* * *

 **That ends the second chapter! Sorry for the delay, had other things going on, you know how it is ;). Next chapter goes to our first action scene. I'm really excited to write it :). Review, favorite, follow, and or PM me tell let me know what you thought of my story, but no flames! See you guys next time! :).**


End file.
